


Coconut

by BookGirlWithLove



Series: Johnlock Challenge Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Amused John Watson, Don't copy to another site, Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlWithLove/pseuds/BookGirlWithLove
Summary: Part of the 221B Summer Challenge: Coconut. No beta, no Brit pick - still trying to improve my writing, hopefully it's getting better.  Enjoy!





	Coconut

“Take that thing out of here, please,” Sherlock asked John.

“Take what out?” John looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The coconut on the table. And where did you get a coconut today?”

“Oh! Sarah brought a few into the clinic. I thought you might like to cut it open, study it, whatever. It was just a thought.”

“As much as I appreciate it, I’d still like it gone, please.” He walked to his chair.

“OK, I guess I’ll just bring it back. Sarah has a thing for coconuts anyway. Always seems to smell like one.” John was filling the kettle when he heard Sherlock mutter quietly, “Exactly.”

A big grin broke out on John’s face. _Oh!_ “Sherlock? Do you think I’m going to smell the coconut and be reminded of Sarah? Because I kind of thought these rings on our fingers put an answer to that question a long time ago.”

Sherlock sat still in his chair, not responding. John continued, “You have nothing to worry about.” He walked over to Sherlock and straddled his legs. “Nothing at all,” and began to nuzzle Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock tilted his head to the side, sighed, and pulled John closer. 

_“Johnnnnn …. ”_

“Yes, love? Tell me what you want.”

Sherlock looked straight into John’s eyes, and said, clear as day, “Take it back.”


End file.
